


Remember Your Pride

by bearmara



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: But also kind of OC, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Follows DBS for the most part, Reader is a Saiyan, Reader is a virgin but not at all shy, Reader is aggressive and prideful (no surprise there), Reader is very powerful, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Super Saiyan, Use of the Dragon Balls, Vegeta Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is Bad at Feelings (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is a freak in the sheets, Vegeta is sexy as hell, but also is different, it's both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmara/pseuds/bearmara
Summary: You are a Saiyan who crash-landed on Beerus’ world as a child. Against his better judgment, Whis convinces him to let you stay. You train under Whis all your life until the faithful day that Beerus wakes up from his nap to seek out the Super Saiyan God.You travel to Earth and find more of your kind, including but not limited to a very grouchy Saiyan Prince.He hasn't seen a female Saiyan since he was a child and doesn't know exactly how to react. Especially since he and Bulma didn't work out after the birth of their son.There is something about the Prince that draws you to him, but you don't know what it is. Something familiar, yet perfectly foreign.
Relationships: Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Remember Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> We will be following most of the story in Dragon Ball Super, but some things will be different. For the sake of our main character, the timeline will be a little bit off from the show. We'll just say there's a bit of a time warp involved somewhere.  
> But, please! Just stick with it! I promise it will be good.  
> Have fun reading.

I don’t remember much about my home planet. 

I was too young to hold on to the memory of the sights and sounds of my people. Hell, I was practically a newborn when I was sent away.

I did, however, remember my mother’s face smiling down at me from above my crib. Her face was hard and tattered with scars - the sign of a true warrior - but it was always soft for me. I remember the warmth of her bosom as she held me close. She protected me from the harshness of the worlds who would seek to destroy us. 

Until, of course, she couldn’t protect me any longer. 

I remember the last words she ever said to me. 

“Stay strong, my child. Never forget who you are - never forget your pride.”

Sometimes I’d hear her voice in my dreams. I’d see her looking up at the woman I’d grown into with tears in her eyes. She’d open her arms to me just as she had when I was young. I’d run to her, desperate to feel her once again and show her who I’d become. 

But just as I reached her, the image would always fade and…

BAM.

I’d get a painful reminder of where I actually was.

I rubbed my head, trying desperately to focus my vision on the man who so rudely woke me up every morning with a whack on the head.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead.” He greeted in his too-cheery-for-anyone’s-good voice.

Groaning, I continued to rub my aching head. 

“Must you wake me up in such a painful manner, Whis?”

The angel kept his overly perky grin. 

“I’ll stop when you learn to wake yourself up at the same time every morning.”

I sat up, now rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 

“It’s your training that exhausts me every day. Maybe you should let me go to bed earlier, then I wouldn’t be as tired.”

“Would you rather me take it easy on you and not have you progress in your training?”

I was quiet for a moment, glaring up at my teacher. 

“That was somewhat rhetorical, Whis.”

“Well, consider this your lucky day then, because we will not be training at all today.”

“Why not?”

Whis straightened, his grin being replaced with a much more serious look. For a moment, it scared me. 

“Today is the day.”

I felt my stomach sink into my ass. _Oh no no no no no no no no no._

“Seriously? Already?” I asked, desperately wishing he was joking. 

“Afraid so,” he confirmed. 

Groaning, I fell back on my pillow again, wishing I was dead. Today was the day Lord Beerus was to wake again. As much as I appreciated the fact that he didn’t kill me the first time he saw me, I hated how I had to walk on eggshells around him. I had to address him as ‘my Lord’ and cater to his every whim. I was a warrior, not a chef. And certainly not a servant. Every moment I spent cooking for him or running his errands was a moment I could’ve spent getting stronger. 

“I’m certain he will want to eat as soon as he’s awoken so it will be your job to prepare all of his favorite foods. So hop to it!”

And with that, Whis was gone. Most likely to wake the embodiment of grumpiness. Oh, and he was gonna be grumpy. Especially since he told Whis to wake him up eleven years early. The best thing I could do was feed him, keep him happy, and stay out of his way. 

So, with much disdain, I rolled out of bed, stretching my sore limbs. My tail almost startled me as I felt the soft fur caress my arm. I calmed my already fast-beating heart, cursing myself for being so jumpy about something _attached_ to me. 

I got myself dressed, wrapping my tail around my midsection, and immediately went to the kitchens to begin cooking the enormous feast. 

Cooking was one of the many things Whis had taught me. I never understood it as a child, but he told me I would thank him later - I guess today was that day. As I aggressively cooked at a speed no being could ever match, I thought back to the last time I saw Beerus. 

_He stared down at me with those unforgiving yellow eyes - no doubt trying to decide my fate. His grimace was unchanging. Whis stood behind the god, standing straight as an arrow, save for his eyes that were switching between his master and myself._

_My tail swished back and forth anxiously behind me and I stared right back up at him. I could hear my heart accelerating in my ears, but my stance was strong. Beerus only tolerated the strong - I knew I had to hold my ground._

_After what seemed like years of staring, the god huffed._

_“Don’t cause any trouble while I’m gone or I’ll destroy you.”_

_With that, he left to take his nap._

_I let out a breath I had been keeping in, looking to Whis for confirmation on what just happened. The angel smiled at me, shooting me a wink before turning to follow his Lord._

_I collapsed on the ground, sighing in relief. I got to live another day._

I couldn’t have been more than five when Beerus went to take his nap. I crash-landed on his planet when I was barely old enough to crawl. Beerus took one look at me in my pod and instantly raised his hand to destroy me, but Whis stopped him. 

I was too young to understand the conversation they had, but in the end, Beerus spared me and charged Whis with raising and training me. 

While Whis was my teacher, he was also the closest thing to a father I had ever known. Not that either of us were sentimental. But he was the one who taught me everything I knew. I owed my life to him so I tried to be the best student I could be. 

Of course, my sharp Saiyan tongue got in the way of that sometimes. And now that Lord Beerus was up, I _needed_ to watch myself. Beerus wasn’t a fraction as forgiving as Whis. I could be dead before noon if I didn’t keep myself in check. 

_Just keep your head down and mouth shut._

I repeated that to myself like a mantra as I finished up the enormous feast. I cooked enough to satisfy even my own bottomless stomach. I set everything up on the table and returned to the kitchen to clean. That was about when I heard the deities approaching.

“But I've checked, my lord. There is currently no being in existence who goes by the name Super Saiyan God. I'm certain of it.” Whis’ voice got louder as they got closer. 

_Super Saiyan God? What the hell are they talking about?_

“I imagine a Saiyan could tell us about this God of theirs.” Lord Beerus’ gravely voice was unmistakable. 

I threw off the disgusting apron I had cooked in and did my best to make myself presentable for my Lord. I turned the corner to see the god drooling over the spread I put out. 

_Well, at least he seems pleased with the food._

“My Lord,” I greeted, bowing my head in reverence to the god. 

Beerus turned towards me, surprised to see another presence in his home. 

“And who the hell are you?” He asked, quite sternly. 

I was taken aback. _Has he really forgotten me?_

“Don’t you remember, Lord Beerus?” Whis piped up. “She was the little Saiyan who crash-landed on our planet all those years ago.”

Beerus’ eyes widened in remembrance. 

“Ah, yes, now I remember. You were just a little tyke last time I saw you.”

He made his way over to me, walking in long strides, not wasting any time. He lifted my bowed head to get a good look at me. And there I was, making eye contact with the God of Destruction for the first time in thirty-nine years. He studied me as if he could see into my soul - which he probably could. Being a god, there was no telling what kind of powers he held. The guy could blow up an entire galaxy just by sneezing. 

Beerus narrowed his eyes. 

“You say she’s a Saiyan?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Whis confirmed. 

“She also has a name,” I huffed under my breath.

When Beerus’ grip tightened on my chin, I knew I should’ve kept my mouth shut. _Fucking goddammit. You had one job._

“If you want to keep your life, I suggest you watch your tongue, Saiyan.” He sneered at me. 

“Apologies, my Lord.”

“I’ll forget your little quip if you tell me everything you know about this Super Saiyan God.”

_There’s that name again. Super Saiyan God? I have absolutely no idea what that is._

Beerus removed his hand from my cheeks, allowing me to speak properly. I straightened my back as high as it could go. 

“I’m terribly sorry, my Lord, but I have no clue as to who or what that is.”

Beerus sighed, walking away from me. 

“What a pity. I was holding out for a bit of hope that you wouldn’t turn out completely useless. Seems I was wrong.”

He pointed two fingers towards me, a purple ball of energy forming at the tips. Panic spread through my body, but I quickly got in a fighting stance, readying my arms to block his attack. Even if it meant I died, I would have at least died with a shred of dignity. 

Beerus’ attack was stopped when Whis pressed his staff upon the god’s hand. 

“My Lord, if I may, she was the one who prepared this feast for you. Before you destroy her, at least see if her food is worth keeping her around.”

_Oh great. So now my life depends on my culinary skill. God, why can’t we just fight to the death? This is humiliating!_

Beerus huffed, turning his nose up at me. 

“You’re lucky I’m starving, mortal, or you would be a pile of dust on the ground. But if your food doesn’t impress me, Whis has only delayed that fate for you.”

Both Beerus and Whis took their seats. Whis knew my skill level as a chef and seemed remarkably at ease. Beerus, however, looked skeptical. He gave the whole table a lookover before picking up a fork and stabbing into something at random. He eyed it a little longer, sniffed it, and finally shoved it in his mouth. 

His eyes bulged out of his head. He fell back in his seat, squealing in absolute pleasure. 

_Well, at least he likes it._

Whis and Beerus polished off the entire spread, forgetting to offer me any of the food that _I_ made. 

_It’s fine. I ate yesterday._

Once the food was gone, Beerus sat back, patting his distended belly and picking his teeth with his claws. Whis patted his cheek with a napkin, smiling like a kid in a candy shop. 

“That was quite delectable, as always. Thank you.”

I bowed my head in appreciation. My tail flicked happily behind me at the praise. 

“Yes,” Beerus mused, his eyes shut in a state of contentment. “Much better than I would have ever expected. Whis has taught you well, mortal. It seems you’ve at least earned yourself another day.” 

His eyes opened to pierce directly into mine. “Since I’m most likely to destroy you tomorrow.”

That was when I knew I could relax. Before he went to sleep, that was something Beerus said to me every day. As a child, I went to bed every night thinking tomorrow would be my last day alive. But it never was. However, that didn’t mean I could slack off by any means. If anything, I had to prove myself to Lord Beerus and Whis that much more since they let me live. And I was more than ready to prove myself to Beerus after all these years. 

Beerus broke his mighty stare with a big yawn, stretching out his limbs. 

“Anyway, what were we talking about Whis?”

I took this as a sign to start cleaning up. I walked over to the table and began gathering all of the empty plates to take into the kitchen and clean. I tried my best to eavesdrop and get more info on the Super Saiyan God they were talking about. Whatever the hell that was. 

Unfortunately, I didn’t end up learning anything new about the Super Saiyan God because shortly after I started cleaning up, Beerus went to take a bath and Whis went with him. Leaving me to do the dishes in confused silence. 

My thoughts raced in every direction as I cleaned. I wondered what it could’ve possibly been and why Whis wouldn’t have told me about it before. 

_Maybe it’s some sort of power level that only Saiyans can achieve. But it that’s true, why hasn’t Whis trained me towards that goal? Maybe it’s a power that’s even beyond the power of Lord Beerus and he didn’t want me to surpass him, knowing it would anger him._

The thought of it was making my blood boil. If Whis was holding out against me in training, I was going to punch him in his perfectly youthful face. Of course, I’d be banned from training for a week, but it would be worth it. 

Right as I placed the last cleaned plate back where it belonged, my right arm stiffened. Pain shot along my forearm, centering on my wrist, just below my palm. I growled in annoyance, rolling up my sleeve to take a look at the mark on my arm. 

The mark I’ve had since before I could remember was glowing red just as it did at the same time every day. The pain was basically nothing, almost like a small pinch, but it was still enough to distract me and make me lose focus. It was a small mark, about the size of an infant’s fist, and was the bane of my existence. 

Neither Whis nor I knew what the mark was or what it meant. All I knew is it was annoying and I wished I could scratch it off my skin. And believe me, I tried. My everyday/training attire kept it covered so I would have to look at it.

I hated it. I hated it because I had no idea what it meant or why it always burned in the middle of the day. It was a nuisance and every time I felt it burn, I seriously considered ripping off my arm. 

Once the pain ceased, I left the kitchen to sneak in a little training before the deity duo needed anything else of me. 

~~~

Beerus relaxed into his large bath, the warm water relaxing his muscles and cleansing his mood. It wasn’t often the destructive god got to relax so he cherished it as much as he could. That is, until his mind came back around to business. 

He looked up to his faithful servant who was watching him from the side of the bath. 

“So what's become of this handful of Saiyan survivors? Besides the one here, of course.”

Whis studied his staff where the image of the cosmos was displayed. The sight of a small, blue and green planet came up.

“For the most part, they've resettled in Sector 4-0-3-2 Green, on Planet 8-7-7. The indigenous life there call it Planet Earth.”

The name tickled the back of Beerus’ mind. It wasn’t a planet he destroyed, but he’d definitely been there before. 

Whis continued, “However, it seems that one of the Earth-Saiyans, Goku - he's the one who defeated Frieza - is currently not there. It appears that he's doing some sort of training on the North Kai's world.”

“Suspicious. Can you show me what he looks like?”

Whis hit his staff on the ground, projecting the image into the air, showing the powerful Saiyan. The image shows a battle between him and Frieza. His hair was glowing golden. 

“So that’s Goku,” the god hummed. “Isn’t Saiyan hair supposed to be black - like that other one downstairs?”

“Saiyans possess the ability to transform themselves dramatically, increasing their strength by several-fold. They call it ‘Super Saiyan’.”

“Not Super Saiyan God?”

“No, unfortunately not.”

Beerus exhaled deeply, suppressing his urge to blow up one of the surrounding moons. 

“Can that Saiyan you’ve trained transform as this Goku can?”

Whis smirked, “I’m afraid not, my Lord. Not yet anyway. I’ve been taking an unconventional, yet effective approach with her. In her natural state, she has the fighting power of a Super Saiyan without even needing or knowing how to transform.”

Beerus raised an eyebrow, “Is that really possible?”

“It is my Lord. Though, it’s never been done until now.”

“Interesting. Well, even if she does possess such power, it doesn’t help me in any way. This Goku who actually contains this Super Saiyan ability may not be what I'm looking for, but it certainly comes close. Whis, we’ll set off for North Kai's planet immediately. And make sure you bring that Saiyan of yours with us - she might learn a thing or two while we’re out.”

Whis smiled. “As you wish, my Lord.”

With that, he turned to go find his pupil and fill her in on everything.


End file.
